


Waiting

by fishcollective



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 Gridlock, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcollective/pseuds/fishcollective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Face of Boe is waiting for the Doctor, and he is waiting to die. He talks to Novice Hame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

I have lived for what seems forever. Yes, sweet Hame, the legends are somewhat true. Long ago I lost count of all the years that have passed me... but I _am_ old. I have indeed seen the universe grow old, I have been at the end. I have lived the future, I have lived the past. Love, happiness and harmony. I have had them all. But beneath it all chaos always waited… I have seen what can become of good men and women and it has made me tired. Through my travels I have seen so much, that I do not believe in a preset destiny. Time is not fixed. I once saw the end. I saw what became of the human race. But that future may yet be avoided, there is still hope for the universe. Once I took it upon me to save these people, and I will not stop until they are free once again.

 

_The Face of Boe breathed heavily and Novice Hame placed a friendly paw on the glass. She continued to listen to the voice of her only friend filling her head._

 

You know, once I did not look like this. Once I had a body. I could walk, I could run, I could breathe the air. But Time has left marks. I’ve changed so much. Legend says my kind is extinct, that I am the only one left. That is not true. Once I was one of many but then I died. When I breathed again no one was like me anymore. I was alone. I met friends, I met lovers, but never one like myself. I have had children but they all died, not even they were like me. There was only one, another wandering soul. The legends call him the Lonely God. I call him Doctor. He is the only one that can comprehend. The only one who can understand. He does not know yet, but he will one day. Time does not move in straight line and one day in the past he will know what he does not know now. And he will know how I came to possess the great secret the legends speak of. A secret not even he knows. But I am tired, sweet Hame, I am so tired. I can feel my time finally coming to an end. But stay here my dear. Help them. The children of this planet will need you once they are free.

 

_\- I will._

 

He is coming, Hame. The Doctor is finally coming... I will save them all. The sky will split asunder, just as the legend says. They will all be free and so will I. Take care of them, sweet Hame, lead them towards a brighter future than the one I have seen. Soon I will rest, soon.

He has arrived.

 

_\- What should I do? The cat asked as she raised her head._

 

Find him before it is too late.


End file.
